Light that Brought Peace Rewrite
by Booknchoc
Summary: Laws of order where meant to be broken. Lives changed by war or peace. But with one single child can they discover the truth before they lose everything that they care about?
1. Soft spot for a human

**Hey guys. Here's the rewrite of Light that Brought Peace. This is my main propriety long with lost in the world due to a bigger idea that I have. That means that TIWYWH is on hold along with Something's change.**

**Summary: Laws of order where meant to be broken. Lives changed by war or peace. But with one single child can they discover the truth before they lose everything that they care about? OC/OC along with OCC**

Midnight- a time of the ending of one day to the start of another; a time that could change your path from what you have done in the past day or on the nemesis a night were everything is busy at the moment of the night into morning. This was mainly due to the Vehicons searching for new energon deposits, autobot sightings and to figure out what the dark energon would do. In a far corner of the ship in a room that was located in the private quarters of the ship was a human girl. Her black and red hair was pulled into a messy bun that had strands of it flowing loosely on her neck. Her green eyes shinned as she looked at the TV that was mounted on her bedroom wall. Her body language showed that she wanted be somewhere else than there but as she could make out her father's voice shouting at some of his men as he waited for any news on the experiment with the dark energon, she could tell it would be better to stay there than face her father's wrath at the moment. She sighed and tugged at the purple scarf around her neck that had silver trims at the end that matched her silver fabric ballerina pumps on her feet. Her top consisted of a catch phrase from show the cons seemed to look and her bunch of beaded necklaces and a silver chain that had the Decepticon logo as the charm. Her jeans were faded and ripped with her black tights showing through the rips. On her left arm was a scar that went from her shoulder blade to the tip of her elbow's funny bone due to an experiment that had been casted on her before her life with the Decepticons. One her right arm was another permanent symbol; a birth mark in the shape of the Decepticon logo that she covered up with cover up when she was in a civilian area. She sighed again as she slummed against the sofa she was sitting on.

"Turn that frown upside down girl," came the voice of Buzz behind her as the main door opened.

Crystal smiled as she turned to see her best friend and guardian as he walked into the guardian/ charge quarters they shared together. Buzz smiled as he watched as she fiddled with one of her books she had to do for her schoolwork.

"Buzz do you think he will ever change?" she suddenly asked. "He is always going on about how those Autobots are going to be destroyed."

"Crys, your father is _our _leader and what he does goes without question," he replied, his spark rejecting what he was saying.

Crystal sighed, and nodded before there was a beeping sound across the ship. Buzz frowned as he heard the cryptic message in his comm link as he pressed a panel in the room as a holographic image went up to hide them both from the intruders. Scooping up Crystal he stepped in one of the hidden doors that were in the room as he made his way down the air vents system to get to her father's quarters.

"Crys stay here and be quiet," he whispered as he activated his blasters. "Stay until me or your father comes to get you."

Crystal nodded as she jumped into the quarters and went to the human sized desk that was in there. Removing a side door on the cupboard, she found the blue tooth connection ear piece that Soundwave had made for her in these times. Placing it into her left ear, she pressed the button on the side and waited for the con she was calling to answer.

_::Crys what in the name of holy Primus are you doing?:: _The voice of Rumble said as he answered. ::_If your father founds out you was talking to me in battle I'll be crispy fried Decepticon chow. Turn it off.::_

_::But Rum what's going on out there?:: _she asked, knowing that his siblings could hear her.

_::Autobot attack:: _Lazerbeck hissed. _::Now turn this off before an autobot gets onto our frequency.::_

_::Fine you grumpy miserable lot:: _she huffed before the commlink went dead.

"How did those pathetic Autobots get onto my ship?" the voice of Megatron ordered a he looked at his soldiers.

He was angry as most of them could tell. His shoulders where in a tense position as he waited for Buzz to walk in with his daughter. He felt some tension leave him as he analysed her appearance for any injures she might have sustained from the battle. He already knew she had talked to the cassesstes in the first ten minutes of the battle before she was told to turn it off. He vented some air out as she turned to look at him. Her green eyes where frowned in her worry for him as he hold out a servo for her to sit in. The moment she was in his servo he brought her to his shoulder where she grabbed on his metal plating as she secured herself between his shoulder plating and wiring around his neck that had a thin layer of metal around it, that her hands found some holding spaces in that none of the cons could see unless they looked close enough to do so.

"We do not know my liege," Starscream said, as he glared at the human child. "But they didn't get away with any of the energon that was in storage."

"That is not my main concern Starscream," Megatron growled a he leaned over his Second in Command. "My daughter was my main concern as if those Autobots find her, I'll lose her and then who would take the blame Starscream?"

Starscream spluttered as he tried to say something as Crystal watched.

"Dad why not leaves him alone," she suggested.

Megatron sighed as he looked at his daughter that stared back at him as red meet green. He sighed, knowing that along as she had her mother's eyes he couldn't win with her, just like he couldn't win with Melanie. Crystal as she watched her father's eyes go distant, knowing he was thinking about her mother, as a yawn left her.

"Buzz take Crystal back to your quarters," he ordered as he turned to his daughter's guardian. "You and the rest of the cons in your team are dismissed for the night."

"Of course of my lord," Buzz replied.

The main door closed as the five cons that were Crystal's protectors disappeared to their area of the ship. Barricade watched his leader as he and Knockout started to talk about some of the damage as Breakdown picked at a loss wire in his arm.

"His mind is on Melanie again," Thundercracker stated as he stood with them. "Do you think he will ever tell Crystal the truth?"

"What our leader does in without question," Barricade replied to the seeker as Dreadwing and Skyquake walked in. "And he knows that he will have to tell her sooner or later."

The cons that were around him, nodded in agreement as their leader looked out of one of the windows on the main deck of the ship. His optics closed as he remembers every each of Melanie before she left for her work. He muttered something as his thoughts went back down memory lane.

_The air was full of the spring life. Blossoms flowered as animals of different kinds called to their mates as their young were hatched or born. A woman around twenty five was feeding a brown chestnut coloured horse, humming to her, unaware of the machine that was watching her from a distance._

_"There all done Buttercup," she said, kissing the horse's velvet nose, as she handed a red apple to the horse. "Eat up, those younglings need the milk."_

_Melanie sighed as she pulled her red hair out of the pony tail it was in, as she rearranged the sunglasses, which lay on top of her head._

_"Do you all do that?" she suddenly called as she turned into the direction of the trees to her left. "Because if so I'm surprised we haven't discovered you guys sooner."_

"_Watch how you speak to me human," Megatron growled as he walked into her line of sight. "It isn't any day I let an organic speak like that to me."_

"_My name is Melanie Megatron," she replied, ignoring him as she filled some water bails. "Sooty, Wind water."_

_Two pigs came running out of their sty to drink the cold liquid as the human walked past the robot. Megatron smirked as she sighed and messed with her hair, making some of the red strands come lose as the sun reflected off them. _

"_I believe that you do this on purpose," she said as she climbed onto a side gate to get into one of the fields. "Why you're here is a mystery to me."_

"_Well what I do is no concern to you," he said, a smirk clear in his voice. "And I believe you like having me around."_

"_Yeah just how I like my brothers," she replied. "They are ignoring and with Helen busy it's a surprise I can do anything at the moment."_

"My lord?" a voice said in concern as he was pulled out of the memory. "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all Skyquake," he replied. "I will be in my quarters if anyone needs me."

Laughter was the sound that greeted him as he walked into his daughter's quarters to see that she was being tickled by Hodge as the other four give smiles at the sight.

"Okay that's enough you lot," Blink said as he ordered his team. "I think Crystal has been tickled enough."

"Night guys," Crystal called as they left her bedroom. "Hey dad."

"Hello my child," he replied.

Crystal stared at her father's hologram in confusion at what could make him look into space like that before her eyes looked down at why. Her mother had been the only human that the cons and herself knew that had changed him but to lose her had made him more back to who he was before. Due to this he had been withdraw to her until Mission City four years ago and also in Egypt a couple of months ago as well.

"I'm fine Crystal," he said a she opened her mouth to say something to him. "Just thinking."

"Okay well I'm going to bed than dad," she said, still looking at him in worry. "Night daddy. Love ya."

"Love you too," he whispered as the lights went dark.


	2. Normal day on the Nemesis

Crystal gave an irritated sigh as she watched a number of the cons train in one of the training room. Her hair was down, hiding some of the scars on her face as she looked at them. The numerous kicks, punches and gun shots had merged into a never ending number, while some of the other cons were on monitor duty. She knew that Buzz was on patrol right now as one of her hands wrapped around a charm on her bracelet. A single sapphire crystal hanged there as the memories of how she got the crystal were unclear. Some of the cons had believed it was an energon crystal while some of the commanding officers had looked at each other in concern at her questioning before her father had started to complain about her never ending questioning.

"What you thinking about?" the voice of Rumble said as he joins the girl in the rafters.

"Just why no one tells me where this crystal came from," she replied. "What is so important about it that dad won't tell me or the rest of the guys."

"Your father has his reasons on keeping you safe," he replied.

"Yeah but before me and mom he hated every organic that came in his path," she said in annoyance. What happened?"

Rumble vented, clearing his systems of his annoyance with her questions. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell her but he had orders from Megatron and Soundwave to not tell her until the time comes. Crystal looked at her friend, and saw that his red optics where thinking about something before she sighed and jumped down from the rafters as the cons stopped training.

Some of them ignored her as she walked passed them, but a couple watched her as she walked, knowing that if they attacked her, they would be in trouble with her father. Breakdown and Knockout watched her as they stood in the doorway of the medical bay. She smiled at them as she disappeared down the hallway to her quarters.

Two Hours Later

Frenzy vented some air out of his system as he sat in a boring meeting as his blue optics- which most of the cons teased him about- wondered over to his second best friend after his siblings as she played with her necklace. Megatron paused as he looked at his soldiers as stood up to continue addressing them.

"The security measures of this ship have gone into the lacking standard," he said as he walked, his spark matching his daughters own half spark and heart as it pulsed. "Can anyone explain to me why that is?"

"My liege we believed that no autobot could get into the ship without the activation codes," a soldier said as he tried to stand the angry glare he was being given by speaking without permission from his leader.

"Then please tell me how the Autobots managed to get into my ship and could have possibly discovered our dark energon experiments as well as my daughter?" he challenged as Crystal looked up.

Buzz frowned as he watched Megatron as Crystal placed her head on his audio receptor. He looked at her out of the corner of his optic before a loud bang draw his attention back to Megatron. Crystal sighed quietly as her eyes looked around her before they rested on the monitor behind Soundwave and her eyes narrowed to see what was on the screen.

"Dad what's that?" she asked confused.

Megatron frowned as Soundwave typed away at his monitor as Crystal landed on Wave's shoulder, to get a clear view of the data. Crystal looked at her dad as he studied the screen. His optics narrowed and widened as he looked at the readings.

"Decepticons go back to your stations," he ordered as he scooped up Crystal. "NOW!"

The cons quickly went back to their stations as someone listened to orders going to them on an encrypted frequency which they responded to as they followed the others.

Saturday Morning 5:45am

Crystal sighed as her eyes flickered open from the soft kiss that had been placed on her forehead. Her eyes made out Buzz's eyes looking back at her as he smiled.

"Morning," she whispered as she turned to turn on her bedside light. "What you doing up at this time of day?"

"Just wanted to see my beautiful girlfriend," he admitted sheepishly.

Crystal smiled as she rested her head on his chest.

"If my father ever find out about this he would go berserk," she whispered. "Oh well he will have to deal with it. I could like Dorito and he would go mental."

"I'll kick his aft before you could even date him," Buzz threatened as the TV flicked on.

Crystal laughed as she placed a kiss on his forehead before climbing out of the bed and skipping off to her bathroom, grabbing her clothes for the day before she disappeared.

Buzz gave a sigh as he looked at the photo frame on her bedside table as his commlink went off again.

::_Buzz how is the mission going?::: _ a calm deep voice asked the moment he answered.

_:: It is going very well sir:: _he replied as he heard the water running from Crystal's shower._ :: Can you ask doc if it's able to form a bond with a techno organic?::_

_:: It is possible as our troublemaker is with one of the twins:: _he replied_. ::I have a meeting keep me posted.::_

The commlink went off and he rubbed a hand over his face as he turned back to the tele as he waited for the next order from his leader.


	3. Capture

Chapter 3

Rain pelted across the ground, causing the sound of thousands of water taps dripping as Crystal walked the streets of the sleepy town they were in at the moment. Her black hair was sticking to her face; her green eyes had the shade of red in them that came out when she was in the rain. Her numb fingers were placed on the phone in her pocket as she walked. Most of the cons where looking for energon in the forest beyond the town, leaving her to wander around and not be watched like a hawk from her father and family. The street lights clicked and flickered as they cast an unearthly glow across the pavement that they covered. A number of cars drove past as late wanders made their way home or to the pub that was in the centre of the town.

Turning down an alley way, she heard footsteps behind her and muttered voices. She disappeared into the shadows of the alley way. Her eyes closed as she opened the bond she shared with her father.

_Crystal this had better be important. _Megatron half growled in clear annoyance.

_What about a bunch of guys following you? _she questioned, almost teasing him.

_Where and what are you doing? _he asked back, more seriously as a hint of concern entered his voice.

_By the old hardware store Knockout looks for his paint; the alley way at the right of it. _she replied. _In the shadows._

_Stay there and don't do anything unless they threaten you, _Megatron ordered before he cut off the bond.

_**Jee anyone would think I asked for this, **_she thought as she climbed up a ladder on the side of the building. _**Hopefully they won't look up here.**_

No sooner had this words left her head, there was the sound of men shouting; jeering at her as they started to throw their beer cans and food packets that they had with them. The rain had made the ladder slippery and her hands slipped across the wet surface while her feet in their biker boots tried to find more grip to keep her away from the drunken men.

"Come beautiful we won't hurt you... much!" one of them shouted as one of their friend approached the leader.

"It's a good time with us babe," another called as the one below Crystal started to climb up after her.

Crystal wasn't sure if it was due to her lack of climbing wet ladders or the drunken state of the man following her, but he reached her quicker then she had been able to climb up the ladder. His hand grasp her right leg before pulling her away from the ladder and dropping her to his friends below. Her back hit a rubbish bin as her head hit the side; with stars dancing in her eyes she tried to make some sense to what was happening as she felt a hand trail up her sides making her uneasy as she sent a pleading thought to her father to hurry. She could out the sound of a familiar siren as a mouth crashed onto hers, crushing the scream that had built up in her lungs. She clenched her fists and tried to punch the man, but two more arms restrained her as they pushed her down onto the bin, using some of their body weight on her lower and upper body. Her mind screamed at her to do something as she felt a comfort feeling go through her body; she sent a fear filled feeling back to the person and they respond with pure anger as the sirens came closer to her.

"Release my sister," a cold voice growled as the men were dragged away from Crystal and went tumbling into different directions as the new comer stared at them in pure anger.

"Cade," she said, with relief in her voice as he grabbed her and pushed her to his alt form.

The hologram of the scout Barricade was sending off a pissed off vibe. His fake ruby-red eyes were focused on the moaning forms of the six men that had harassed his sister. The police uniform he wore hadn't stopped them from insulting them as he glared down at them. Crystal watched her brother as he grabbed one of the men and punched him in the nose and as he fell unconscious from the cons anger, his eyes rested on the other five. He than smirked, showing the same evil smirk Crystal had used many times when she had pranked anybot.

"You better not run," he threatened as his hologram disappeared. "I will catch you if you do."

Doors popped out, tyres spinning as he transformed to glare down at the men. His ruby-red optics showed his anger clearer then his hologram had. The men gave frightened screams, as a silver figure popped out of the grill on Barricade's front. Light blue optics meet Crystal's green eyes as Frenzey ran over to his sister and ran a quick medical scan on her.

"C-crystal is f-fine," he said, sturring. "O-only you w-will have to s-ee Hook and K-knockout to be s-sure."

Crystal nodded as he handed her the bag she had dropped as they turned back to the pissed of Decepticon that had finished squashing the men under his right servo.

"Crystal next time you decide to take a walk in the middle of the night, tell one of us to come with you," he ordered as he transformed back into his police car. "Let's head back to the ship before anyone else comes along."

Crystal and Frenzey nodded as they climbed into the back of the alt form.

"How mad on the scale of one to ten do you think he will be?" she asked as they turned down the dirt track.

"Depends on how much he is already annoyed as well as how much he is worrying about you," he replied as they reached the decking below the Nemesis. "Everybody out."

* * *

Crystal gave a tired sigh as she curled up into a ball in her bed. The clock resting on the wall read half two in the morning as the lights in her bedroom flickered off. After she had gotten back to the ship, her father had been in an angry and protective mood as he lectured her for not taking one of the cons with her.

"Wow and I thought he only showed that protective emotion to no one," Buzz said as he looked at the girl. "Get some sleep Crys. You have that scouting mission with Cade and Frenzy."

"Okay," she replied as her eyes closed and her mind went unconscious.

* * *

**Unknown void**

_The girl will find out, a voice said as they looked down at the fake con and dececpticon leader's daughter. And she will either unite a lost family or it will remain broken forever._

_Dear brother is it that much hard to ask that you don't mess up all the girls lives? a female voice questioned. All four of them have faced enough already and you know they have better than anyone._

_Sister what was meant to be when the first one was born was set in motion all those years ago. No one can change it but for it to work the Middle East diversion of the one's team must come here along with the moon team. _

_Primus you and your stupid rules. No wonder the green-eyed one finds you incredible annoying. another voice said. _

_That girl has no idea what is happening, a male voice said, interpreting his siblings. Now let what must be done be done unless we are needed._

* * *

The main deck of the Nemesis was busy at the time of noon in the time zone the ship had followed from America. Lord Megatron was glaring at anycon that tried to disturb his mood development. The vents of the ship carried his daughter's laughter and guardians as they made their way to the bottom launch deck for their mission of the day. He gave a vent as Soundwave watched his lord, typing the coordients in for their location.

"Lord Megatron we are ready to depart," Buzz said over the commlink. "Waiting your final orders sir."

"Stay clear of all autobots present and get me that energon," he ordered, some worry in his spark that recivied reassurace from Crystal. "That is all."

Down on the ground bridge deck, Crystal sent reassurance to her father before the green and white lights of the ground bridge appeared in front of them. She counted the energon bullets in her pistol that she had recivied a couple of years ago for her birthday.

"Keep clear of any autobots unless neccessary to attack," Buzz ordered. "Hail Lord Megatron."

"Hail Lord Megatron," the echoed in usion.

Running through the groundbridge, Buzz scooped up his charge and walked across the empty cave, checking his sensors for any enemy incoming. Hodge walked ahead of the group, looking at the drones. The caven was full to the brim of the blue crystals of energon and some of the drones looked up from their work to observe the group.

"Get back to work," Blink ordered as he walked past some of them.

Crystal watched the drones worked, as Hailer walked past her, his red optics directing a look at her before he sensed something keeping up from one of the empty tunnels.

"Buzz groundbridge now," he ordered. "Something is com-arrgh."

Crystal ran, pressing the tracker around her necklace as she took cover behind on of the drillers. Buzz looked to where she had run to as he took on the intruders. Hodge and Tudger were attacked from behind.

"Answer, please answer me," Crystal whispered into the commlink. "Dad?"

_Crystal what's wrong, _his voice suddenly asked urgently in her mind.

_Autobots, they're attackiung the guys, need back up now, _she replied quickly as she dodged a blast from a stray gun.

_Which autobot is it? _he asked.

_The white green and red one _she replied. _The one they call Wheeljack I think._

_Get out of there now, _he ordered. _Crystal that's an order._

_I'll try, _she replied as she left her hiding place.

She hadn't got far before she crashed into a metal leg. Looking up she was meet by blue optics that widened in the site of her as they kneeled down and picked her up despite her scream.

_DAD HELP! _she screamed in her mind. _DADDY HELP ME PLEASE!_

A groundbridge appeared in front on them and the autobot carried her in, as she protested as Megatron appeared in the cave a second too late.


	4. Changes

**Hey guys here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it.**

Changes

Optimus Prime was confused as he listened to what the two wreckers in front of him where saying. Both Wheeljack and Bulkhead were explaining to the Prime what they had found in the energon mines and how the girl had reacted to them.

"It's like she was scared of us and not the cons," Bulkhead said as he addressed his leader. "Optimus what could the cons have done to her to make her believe that they were more safe then us?"

"What the decepticons have done to the child, it is now up to us to make her see that their way of life is not right for a child of her age," the prime replied to his wrecker. "Thankyou for bring her here Wheeljack; you can stay or leave here now if you wish."

The wrecker nodded as he and the green walked away into the main area of the base. Optimus gave a sigh as he turned to look at the human teenager on his desk. He sat down and pinched his brow of his nose; a habit he had picked from the three humans when they were annoyed or so with something. His aqua blue optics observed her as she hold her knees to her chest and looked at a distant spot on his office war. The Prime frowned as he lowed his helm to be level with her own eyes and brought her out the trance she was in.

"Hello my name is Optimus Prime," he introduced himself softly unsure on how she would react to him.

"I know who you are," Crystal whispered. "The great Prime that fights with the autobots against the _evil decepticons_. How's that going for ya?"

The brow plates on the Prime's helm rose at the bitter bit behind her words, especially when she had said "the evil decepticons. He frowned as he saw that her eyes were looking into his, with a hint of fear and hate that had him confused.

"Then you must realise that whatever they did to you was wrong," he stated calmly, trying to ignore the look of hatred in her green eyes. "We autobots are keeping humanity safe, including you as well."

That made Crystal laugh hysterical as she looked at the autobot leader. Her black hair had fallen out of the bun it had been in, to fall in soft waves around her, hiding her arms and forming a curtain to hide her face. The only feature he could see was her eyes that didn't shine with her laughter as she laughed at the mini statement he had said to her.

"Oh please I've heard the femme who thinks there a mech say better statements," she said, as she finished laughing. "I have heard far more then you have in your thousands of years; and you want to know why?"

"Why is that then?" he questioned back to her. "Please tell me so that I can help you with that."

Her eyes narrowed as she stood up and pulled her hair back into a pony tail so that he could see the bead necklaces around her neck and the big decepticon symbol that shinned in the light of his office. His optics widened in shock as he catched the sight of the birthmark that was in the same symbol and couldn't help but realise that she was the one that Megatron had those protective feelings he let slip in the closed brother bond they share.

"Does that answer Prime?" she questioned again before she turned her back to him and went to staring at the wall again.

Prime frowned as he observed her body language again and he understood why she was scared of them and why she had defended the cons; they were her family which sent confusion all the way through his frame. A sigh of air left his vents as he observed her in more detail.

"You finished staring yet?" she suddenly questioned as she stood up and walked to the centre of the metal desk. "What you going to do with me?"

"You are staying here as it is safer here then anywhere else," Optimus replied. "I believe that our human charges can help you settle in as they are staying here at this time. But I believe that my medic would like to see you for a medical check up."

"He is not touching me," she growled as she stepped away from the out stretched hand of the Prime. "The only doctor that is allowed is Knockout; I trust him me then some stranger that I don't even know."

"Please if you don't like him then you don't have to have another check up," he offered as he scooped her up before she could resigatser what he was doing.

"PUT ME DOWN AUTOSCRUM!" she yelled as she tried to get out his grasp. "EVEN OLD SCREAMER IS BETTER THEN YOU ARE!"

In the main silo of the base, her yells could be heard as the bots and four humans looked at each other in confusion as they listened to her shouts.

"Who's that?" Miko asked.

"Some human who was with the cons," Bulkhead stated to his charge as he looked at her. "She doesn't seem to trust us."

"Why wouldn't she trust you?" Jack questioned. "You're the good guys that mean the planet no harm while the cons.."

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Crystal intruppted as Optimus walked in, still holding her. "I WILL RIP YOUR VOCAL CORDS OUT BEFORE YOU COULD UNDERSTAND WHAT WAS HAPPENING!"

"Well she has attitude," Fowler said not looking amused as she struggled to get out the Prime's grip. "I think the Pentagon will hear about this Prime; she will need relocating and help to get over the brain washing."

"I HAVE NOT BEEN BRAINWASHED!" Crystal cried, as stray tears left her eyes. "I WNAT TO GO HOME! I WANT MY DADDY AND THAT IS FINAL!"

Optimus gave Fowler apologetic look before he handed the girl to Ratchet who hold her at arm's length as more tears escaped her eyes as she tried to control her emotions.

"What's your name?" Ratchet asked kindly, shocking some of the bots that looked at him in shock.

"Crystal," she whispered as she was placed on a counter. "What you going to do?"

"Run an internal exam and check that your body is reciving the nutriants that it needs," he explained as he picked up a monitor. "This might tingle for a bit."

**Nemesis**

Megatron was furious. It was obvious that he was angry as he glared daggers at his troops. Starscream watched his leader, a half hidden sneer on his face as he watched the mixed emotions of his leader's face. Buzz was staring at the floor in depair while the rest of his team where looking at each other is anger at letting the bots get their friend and charge.

"Find me the last tracking signal her necklace let out," Megatron ordered, trying to keep a lid on his anger that he wanted to use to tear his team down. "Now."

Some of the drones quickly typed away at the monitors to not anger their already angry leader. Hodge and Blinker looked at each other as they both tried to locate her on the necklace commlink and her phone.

"Lord Megatron, we are reciving an encrypted freqenzy," a drone said. "Should I answer the call."

"Yes you mumbling fool," he growled. "Now."

On the main screen on the nemesis the metal face of Optimus Prime appeared. The dentas of the war lord gritted together as he looked at the Autobit leader that had his daughter.

"Where is she?" he growled, his ruby-red optics flashing in his anger.

"The human child is safe and will remain safe with my time protecting her," Optimus replied, not showing any emotion as Megatron gave a roar of anger.

"Give me back my daughter before I tear this planet apart to find her and no one, not even you _Optimus Prime _will be able to stop me from doing so," he threatened. "Now where is she?"

"DAD!" Crystal's voice screamed. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME HUMAN!"

"Calm down," the autobot medic's, Ratchet's voice said as he tried to calm down the teenager. "Optimus she won't stop until she is back with Megatron."

Optimus gave a sigh, and looked at the girl thatwas sitting in Ratchet's hand, glaring at him.

"Crystal have you ever been to school?" Optimus asked, ignoring Megatron.

"No I have not," she replied back harshly. "Why would I want to be with disgusting humans?"

"We aren't tha bad," Jack said. "We are nice people."

"Then explain why some were very forceive then?" she questioned, not hiding the smirk over her face as she looked at him. "Go on."

Jack opened his mouth to say something before closing it again.

"Excatly," Crystal said with a smirk. "I would like to go home please Optimus Prime."

Optimus sighed as he saw he couldn't win this until he listend to what his brother was saying.

"I am guessing you won't give her back," Megatron said. "Keep the brat then, but I have a government building to explode that i believe holds the human known as Special Agent Fowler. Hmm what will he say to you I wonder?"

Optimus narrowed his aqua optics before a sigh of air left his vents as he thought of a quick solution to what to do.

"Megatron the child will be returned to yo; on one condition," Optimus stated.

"What is that condition?" Megatron questioned as he felt his daughter's confusion

"She has to attend the high school that the Autobots human allies attend, until we can see that she is safe with you," teh Prime replied. "Your choice."

"Crystal do you want to go to school with those maggots?" Megatron questioned his daughter.

"If it means coming home then yeah I guess I'll have to," she replied back. "Can I come home now?"

"Prime I believe you know the answer, now bridge back my daugher," Megatron ordered.

Optimus set the teen on the floor and the moment the portal had appeared she ran through it, and hugged her father tightly..


	5. Mech enters the frame

**Hey guys heres the next chapter before I have to put it on hold for my exam month starting on Friday. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Mech enters the frame

The warlord watched his daughter as she talked on her phone to one of the autobots pets. It had been two weeks since she had to attend their school and spend time with the autobts. As much as he disliked the thought of his daughter anywhere near those autobots he had no choice or he would lose her forever.

"So Jack still thinks Serria is into him?" Crystal asked. "Oh as if that is going to happen Miko. He'll end up left in the dust. Have you seen the way she was at school with him yesterday?"

Crystal gave a laugh at what the human said before her eyes flickered to her father. His optics were trained on her as she shoot him a warm smile before she returned to talking to the human.

"Hey so what has MECH got to do with the Dingus that Fowler had? " she suddenly questioned, not noticing the atmosphere on the main deck had changed at that word.

Soundwave looked at Megatron in slight worry, which the warlord gave a curt nod at as he turned to Knockout.

"Keep an eye on her tomorrow in school," he ordered. "Buzz and the rest of his team are out scouting for mines and if that human team is back in action I need to know she is safe Knockout."

"Yes Lord Megatron," Knockout replied. "She has no idea does she? That those scars as well as her creation wasn't intended _that way_. You and Melanie were happy to hear about it before her uncle intervened and changed her pregnancy."

Megatron had grown silent as he listened his medic. Those thoughts that he had pushed to the very depths of his processor resurfaced at that organistion. His spark filled with anger, shame and protectiveness which he blocked from his daughter as he thought of the last real happy and hopefulled memory he and Melanie had shared together.

* * *

**Flashback- 16 years ago (nine months before Crystal's birth)**

_Melanie gave a gasp of shock as she looked at the sign in front of her. Two lines that were going to chngage her and her husband's life. A child was growing inside her and she wasn't sure how he would react as well as his team._

_Melanie gave a sigh before she looked into the mirror in the bathroom of her farmhouse. Her green eyes were full of worry and concern as well as happiness and joy as her hands rested on the small unnoticable bump that was forming on her stomach. The necklace around her neck gave a warm glow as her husband appeared in the doorway. Seeing him she quickly stuffed the test in her pocket before she turned to face him. _

_The hologram looked real as his fake ruby-red eyes osbserved her in slight confusion as well as love as he looked at the six month old wedding ring on her finger._

_"Is something wrong my love?" Megatron questioned as he rested a closed hand under her chin. _

_"No, I'm fine," she lied, happening he wouldn't notice._

_Melanie gave a sigh again and averted her eyes, so that he wouldn't see the fighting emotions in her eyes but that wouldn't work due to their bond. Megatron frowned and he lifted her head this time so that he could rest his nose against hers and see her eyes which she would have to close to stop from looking at him._

_"Something must have as the bond suggested that you are feeling something you don't wish to share at me," he said softly. "Now what is it?"_

_"Meg-megatron there is something I have to tell you," Melanie admitted. "If you don't want anything to do with me or what I am about to tell you I understand."_

_"What is it?" he asked again, confusion clear in his voice as he looked at her._

_Melanie took a step to the side, removing the fist under her chin as she went. Her mouth had gone dry and she wasn't sure on how he would react to what she was about to tell him. Closing her eyes and exhaling she opened her mouth to speak._

_"I'm pregnant," she said, barely audioable unless you had intensive hearing that helps you hear everything and anything._

_For Megatron this was the case and the range of emotions that he felt blurred into each other as he came to terms on what she had just said to him._

_"You're what?" he questioned trying to be clear on his hearing. "Repeat that Melanie, love."_

_"I'm pregnant." Melanie said a bit louder this time. "You're going to be a father but if you wish not to then it be okay. I can-"_

_"I didn't say that," he said, resting a finger on her lips. "I am to be a father. I am now a dad to a sparkling. How long until I can hold our little one?"  
"Nine months,"a smiling Melanie replied. "You're not angry at me?"_

_"No," he honestly replied. "A creator is a very serious orderal on Cybertron, I won't mess or miss this for the world and universe my sweet dear."_

* * *

** Next Day- Jasper High School**  
The sun was shining on Jasper Nevada, as four teenagers waited for three vehicle's to pick them up. Both of the girls were hanging upside down from the railing of the staircase, while the two boys gave a smile and constant shaking of their heads as they watched their two friends.

"Okay you two, I believe that if a teacher catches you it will be a detention for mocking around on school property after hours," Jack said.

"My dad would just glare at them and make them piss themselves at the next one-on-one parent and teacher meeting," Crystal said care free before she heard the reeve of a familiar engine. "What's Knocky doing here?"

Swinging to the left to go above the grassy bank below her, Crystal gave a smile before she let go of the rail and landed on her feet on the grass. Walking over to Knockout, she couldn't help but notice the cars with guys in black suits all looking at her and watching her every move. Reaching the car door of the red sports car, she gave a frown when his hologram looked at her protectively and worriedly.

"Get in now," Knockout told her. "I've sent a message to Optimus so that he knows why you aren't going to Autobot HQ today."

Crystal frowned before she climbed in and the seat belt curled around her.

"What's going on?" Crystal asked as he reserved backwards before spinning around and driving off quickly.

The cars with the men in black quickly followed then.

"They are MECH and they are after you," Knockout explained before he veered left to avoid a gun shot. "When we get to the desert run as fast as you can and call Soundwave or Ratchet. They will send a ground bridge."

"MECH as in the guys that attacked the bots last Saturday," Crystal summeriased.

"Yes and they are the reasons why you have some of those scars," he replied, before he did a u-turn to head down a canyon.

* * *

Aboard the Nemisis Buzz and Hodge had just run into the main deck as they recived a com from their leader.

"My liege what's wrong?" Buzz questioned in confusion.

"Crystal and Knockout are under attack," Megatron replied huffly. "Get out there and cause a diversion so that they can get back here without MECH getting their unworthy greesy hands on my daughter. Now."

Both of the cons ran to the ground bridge that had been activated for them by Soundwave as they listened to Megatron.

As they drove through the ground bridge, Hodg sent Buzz a message as they went.

_Does she know what is going to happen? _Hodge asked over the commlink.

_With the others or who we both work for? _Buzz questioned back. _I saw them up ahead._

_Buzz if Crystal finds out that our leader is the one that will take her away what are yo going to do? _

_Hodge leave that to me. She is my future Sparkmate and I won't lose her just because of our wannabe leader. If only the one person that can help her comes in her presence._

_I think she has._ Hodge said. _That person is closer to Crystal then we think._

_Wait do you mean? But she disappeared just after her home died with her power that could destroy the entriee dimision system. _Buzz replied in shock before they flanked the red sports car.

* * *

Crystal's head hit the dashboard, making her give a hiss as Knockout dodged another shot. Oh how he wanted to transform and give those humans a piece of his processor for scratching his paint job as well as harming Crystal. That was his main proity; Crystal had to be kept safe unless he had no choice. Hearing engines his scanners picked two of the cons Crystal was usually seen with aboard the ship. He gave a smirk as he was joined by them on his sides.

"Well about time," he said. "What took you so long?"

"Megatron's temper," Buzz replied. " Get Crystal back to base. We've got this fight."

"Fine," Knockout growled as another bullet hit his back window. "Damn this fleshings. How I hate every single one of them."

"Watch it Knocky," Crystal spoke up before she ducked again as a helicopter appeared in front of them. "This is stinking Mission Impossible and Insane in one."

"Crys you haven't seen Mission Impossible or Insane yet," Buzz said over the commlink."Let's introduce you to it."

Before the half human and robot could say anything to her boyfriend he transforme, taking out his twin whips that had electricity running through them as well as small pointed metal tips and he reflexed one that wrapped around the chopper's repliers before he yanked the handle and the chopper went falling behind them and burst into flames.

"Nice job," Hodge commeted before five more choppers appeared in the sky. "Okay now this is Mission Impossible and Insane. Damn Crys why did you say that?"

"I didn't realise that would happen," she defensively replied. "Now what?"

"I can't contact base," Knockout then said. "This is fragging great."

"Let me try the bots," Crystal said, as she dialed the un trackable frequenzy Ratchet had downloaded to her phone.

On the third ring the autobot medic answered gruffly and annoyingly.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Some back up would be nice," Crystal replied, ducking down, stretching the seat belt that was wrapped around her. "In a cross fire with MECH and we can't contact the Nemisis. Mind helping?"

"Crystal the autobots are on their way just stand by," the voice of Optimus Prime said before Knockout was blasted into the air.

Spinning a couple of times he transformed, holding Crystal to his chest protectively. Buzz and Hodge crashed behind them, scattering rubble of rocks and stones every where. Crystal looked at her arm to see some of the lose metal that had fallen off Knockout was imbedded in it, making her blood dripp, matching the colour of the con holding her.

"Bots are coming," she whispered. "Now what?"

"Stay close," Knockout ordered her, taking out his electro pole and spun it in his spare servo.

The human vehicles stopped a couple of yards away from the three angry Decepticons as the choppers circled them. A man that had his face visible with a scar running across it, climbed out of an SUV and grabbed an ampather so that they could hear him clearer.

"My name is Silas and I am looking for my niece," he announced. "Hand her over or be offlined."

"Over our dead shells," Hodge threatened as his cannons activated.

"Very well let it be that way," Silas said. "MECH KILL THEM BUT NOT THE HUMAN GIRL!"

Knockout chucked Crystal across the floor before she landed in a small unnoticable cave that soon hide her from view. The battle outside echoed as she watched. As she watched she saw a shadow move inside the cave. Turning around she was meet by two guys- well she thought they were guys- with masks over their faces. They were both pointing a gun to her head and a clicking was heard behind her making her aware that three guns were pointing at her.

"Damn now this isn't fair," Crystal said before she gave a mocking smile. "Oh well life isn't fair."

Crystal raised a fist and grabbed one of the guns and using it as a leeway to kick the person behind her as she jumped upwards as well as knocking the gun from the person whos gun she was holding from their hands. The guy behind her went falling outside the cave before she kicked the guy that was still had his gun at her head in the balls as she pointed to the last standing gun and jumped so that her feet was pressed to the cave wall behind her.

"Not bad," the person said as he took out a pellet of some sort. "We had a feeling you would do that so we created this,"

Both Crystal could respond the guy chucked the pellet at her. When it impacted with her face it exploded into a cloud of a greenish powder that was inhaled in her nose quickly. Her vision blurred as she tried to keep her eyes opened. As she slumped to the ground her hand wrapped around her number of necklaces and pressed the small tracking bead on her bead necklace that hung the decepticon symbol.

"Nighty night bitch," the man said before her mind finally blacked out.

* * *

**End of chapter hope you guys enjoyed it. Plz R&R**


	6. Torture Brings a Truce

Torture brings a Truce

_**Warning: Chapter contains torture and abuse. Those that do not wish to read this may wait for the next chapter.**_

Mountins; an area that could lead a uncareful traveller to their deaths; to a mountaineer a way to conquer the high altitudes and if you're an ex government army cornel the best place to hide a top-secret base and the experiments done there. That is what Silas the leader of the terrorist group MECH was thinking as he looked into the lab that his office over looked. There was a slight smirk on his face as some of his leading scientists got equipment ready for NBE 4. A great identification on what made the aliens tick as well as why they feel human emotions could be learnt from 4 by the two inter creatures that conceived it.

"Silas sir we are ready to proceed," a voice said in Silas' office.

"Go ahead and open it up," Silas ordered. "If 4 awakes let them feel the pain of what it did to me when it was last here."

"Yes sir," the same voice replied before the sound of skin being torn and metal clanging in the dug out hanger echoed as the scientists went to work.

Optimus looked at his brother as well as enemy as he kicked and blasted every boulder, rock, pebble and gain of sand in sight, There was worry and sadness in the Prime's spark as he watched the pain that was inflicted over his brother's face plates. The warlord didn't notice the looks he was given by his brother as he gave a yell and blasted a loose boulder from the top of the canyon to land into million of tiny pieces before it hit the ground. Dust formed and covered the silver paint of the warlord and the red and blue paint of the Prime, making it look duller then it really was.

"Megatron calm down," Optimus advised.

"Oh well I don't want to clam down," Megatron bit back. "My daughter is kidnapped again in two weeks and that pathetic human organisation is back meaning that she can die before I can tell her the truth behind her birth and her mother; so don't tell me to calm down Optimus Prime."

Optimus let a vent of air leave his vents before he turned towards the horizon. The sun was in the centre of the sky, making his shadow smaller but still big to his human companies.

"It reminds me of us losing her," Optimus whispered. "Remember brother our best friend that we lost all because of the war."

"I am aware of that," Megatron replied with less bit this time. "She was the reason that we didn't offline each other as she was alive but now I don't know what to do. Optimus Crystal is the one person both transformer and human that I care about more than winning this war. Her mother almost had me to contact you and end this war but I could never after she left as I was worried you would take Crystal away from me."

"Megatron while Crystal is my niece and I worry about her sometimes when she is here, she is your daughter. The protectiveness you showed when me and my bots had her shows how much you love your child as well as how much you would die to keep her safe," Optimus explained as he sat on an untouched boulder.

"She is my life now and I will not let those pathetic humans take her away from me," Megatron concluded.

"Glad to hear it," an up beat voice said behind them.

Turning round both leaders were met by transformers of both fractions that they hadn't seen in millions of years before Cybertron went dark. In the front was the smiling faces of Blaster and Jazz as there was the two cons that made up Starscream's trine, Thundercracker and Skywarp, the autobot weapon specialist Ironhide, First Aid, Red Alert, Bone Crusher, Blackout and may others that were looking at the two fraction leaders.

"What happened to you lot?" Megatron questioned as he stopped blasting everything in sight for a second.

"Well you see as we were above the Ark the ship crash landed on a planet called Nexdus," Ironhide replied. "When we came too we were all damaged and we believed that to get to Earth alive was to team up and when we get to Earth kick each others tail pipes until we saw that you two were talking so we came to see what was going on."

Both leaders looked at each other before they turned their optics back to the group of cons and bots that had worked as a tea to get here.

"Okay you lot come over here," they called to their teams that were glaring each other on the far east of the canyon.

When the four autobots and the cons had got to them as well as the three humans, the plan was made.

The sound annoyed her. That beeping sound that seemed to match the half spark and heart she possessed. There was throbbing in her head as her hands were unable to move as well as her legs. She moved her head to the side before she opened her eyes groggery and looked at her surroundings. The lab was white-walled with a glass observation deck room in front of her. She looked to the side and saw a stand with needles, pins, scaples and other surgeon items. Her arms and legs had been strapped and nailed to the operating table she was lying in, leaving a purplish liquid (not dark energon) to her hair which was drawn back from her face. The many necklaces she wore around her neck had been removed and she felt exposed as she was dressed in a blue hospital gown that showed her arms with the scar and the metal plating that was on her upper arm for her right and the shoulder plate and elbow plate on her left. Her legs were the same with a metal plating on her left knee and foot as well as her left hip to the middle of her belly button. In her left hand just above the plating there an IV drip had been inserted and was inserting the chemicals that MECH was using to see if her systems still worked with the different concentrations of the acid.

"Ahh you are finally awake," a too over the top cheery voice said.

Turning her head to where it came from she was met with a scientist that was looking at her as if she was a piece of meat. His eyes were gleaming in wonder as well as glee as he thought of the pain he was about to inflict on the girl.

"NBE 4 is finally awake and is ready for the experiments," he stated as he pressed a recorder. "Now then were to begin."

The scientist picked up a mini scaple and placed it into a bowl of acid before he cut along her chin, leaving more of her blood to drip out as she gave a scream in pain. The acid sizzled and burned as she tried to stay conscious. She could feel the blood forming around her neck as she shut her eyes to make the pain more bearable. She felt another scaple slash across her chest, cutting between her breasts.

"My my, your types of blood is a very strange colour," the scientist said as he picked up a needle of the same acid. "I wonder what would happen if I injected the same acid into your blood steam."

"Don't," she whispered, opening her eyes. "If there is any compassion in you please don't I beg you."

"You see 4 I have none when it comes to the unknown," he sneered before he stabbed the needle straight into her upper arm where the vein was and pushed the acid into her.

Her screams became louder as she trashed to break free, her hands and feet started to bleed as the nails and straps digged into her as she tried. Her heart tried to remove the intruder in the blood steam. Knives dug into her flesh, scrapping across the metal platings that her skin covered. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, as she tried to fight the pain. The jeering of the man as well as his leader was the two sounds she heard as well as her screams. Her thoughts called for her father, uncle and future sparkmate to safe her and a tiny voice questioned if they had abandon her as her mother had.

* * *

**Outside**

The cons and bots looked at the building as they analysed the battle plans they had been given. The grounders would be led by Optimus while the flyers by Megatron. Buzz watched the building as Hodge and Blinker laid on their fronts next to him. The autobot scout was looking for an easy entrance as well as an exit on the other side of the base so that it would confuse the humans.

"Stay alert and harm a limit number of humans as you can," Optimus told his autobots. "Bumblebee has found a likely exit and entrance; Autobots transform and roll out."

"Decepticons transform and rise up," Megatron called as the armada and fliers followed him.

* * *

**Silas' Office**

Silas smirked as he looked at the pain NBE 4 was being given. The sadistic happiness he was feeling stopped him from seeing the incoming targets before a blast shock the foundations of the mountain base. Pressing a button on his desk he got ready to grill the person out.

"What in the name was that?" he growled.

"We are under attack from an unknown source sir," the person replied. "We believe that they have found us."

"How?" he questioned.

"The girl," the person suggested.

"It is an_ it _not a _human being_!" Silas yelled before he slammed a hand on the communicator as he issued the orders. "All personal destroy any thing in sight that is not human. I want these aliens in pieces so unrecognisable that the government that works with them can't identify them. Is that clear!"

MECH soldiers grabbed their weapons, checked their ameo and their equipment before they went to stop the machines from entering the facilities. The scientist that was torturing Crystal continued as she tried to stay conscious.

"My why do you have to be so stubborn?" he questioned as he inserted two blades dripping in the acid as well as poison into her ribs just above her heart and lungs. "You should admit defeat and die."

"Die and leave my family," Crystal growled trying to hide the pain. "That is out of the question. They are mine and I will not die on them. You mess with one of us you get all of us. Agghh."

The scientist smirked sadistically, matching the look of his leader a couple of minutes before. He cut along the side of her check bone, using a vile to pick up some of her blood. There were a number of viles on the table as he picked up a hand drill.

"What would happen if I inserted this into your very heart chamber?" he questioned, not noticing the door in the lab open. "Lets find out."

He switched on the drill and posses it over her heart as she turned her head to the side and accepted that she would die here on this table. Her eyes closed as she waited the pain. The drill was cutting through her chest skin before she felt it being yanked out and the sound of bones breaking and the scientist screaming before the being ripped out his heart, with blood spraying every where as the heart hit the glass above them.

"Crystal my love look at me," the person said as they quickly unstrapped her from the operating table.

Her hands curled into loose fists as she felt her mind finally collapse as her world went black.

* * *

**Five Minutes before Buzz POV**

Me and my brothers ran across the hallways of the mountain base. My spark pulsed inside my chest in worry as I felt the numb pain of my spark mate. She was alive but barely. If I loosed her I would kill every slagger in this base, my brothers along with me. They could tell my pain as we ran. Blinker took the middle as he was our leader, while me and Hodge took his left and Blinder and Crasher took his right.

"Buzz can you feel her?" Blinker asked.

"She is in deep," I replied, still running. "She believes we've abonden her. We won't reach her in time. The scientist has a drill and is about to open her heart and kill her."

"Than activate your hologram, we'll keep your body safe," Blinker ordered.

I nodded and thought of Crystal. My hologram activated twenty metres below my body, outside a closed lab door. I could hear Crystal's heart beat as I opened the door. Anger rushed and grabbed my spark as I looked at the disgusting maggot that dared to harm my love. He was smirking sadistic and how I wished to rub it off his pathetic human face. Crystal was facing away from me, turning her head to accept what was going to happen.

I quickly and quietly sneaked behind the scientist and grabbed his arm that had the drill in it. I twisted his arm back, and used my robotic strength and anger to break the many bones as well as punching him in the face, giving him a black eye and breaking his nose. Blood dripped from the broken nose, as I towered over the man. His eyes flashed with fear as my red eyes darkened at the sight Crystal was in.

"This is for what you did to her," I growled before I crashed my hand into his chest and smashed through his rib cage.

My hand grabbed his beating heart. The organ strutted and belated as the hot copper smelling liquid dripped down my arm. My eyes narrowed before I ripped it out and chucked it at the window above us. It went splat before the man fall to the ground. I kicked his body away from me before I turned to Crystal.

"Crystal my love look at me," I told her, as I broke the straps and carefully but quickly removed the nails that bounded her hands to the table.

Her fists curled into loose fists and I thought she would hit me before she went limb.

"Crystal no wake up," I called her, removing the knives, needles and scaples that lined her skin.

One of the scaples was in her breasts and when I moved it, the nipples stood up, making me cringe as I fought my want. Pressing my commlink, I pulled off my leather jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

~_I've found her. She needs medical attention as well as clothing. Buzz over and out~_

I wasn't sure who would respond as I saw her shorts and top on a table in front of me as well as her necklaces. The necklaces brought her comfort as they were from different places her mother had visited as well as the charm that Breakdown and Knockout had made her for her last birthday two months ago.

"Buzz move out-of-the-way," Knockout said as his hologram appeared, before he saw Crystal. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE PIT DID THEY DO TO HER!"

**Normal POV**

Buzz looked at Knockout as he ran scans over Crystal. The sound of gun fire was heard above them.

"Buzz we gotta go," Knockout said, as he looked up from scanning Crystal. "I can't treat her here. Your body is closest; take Crytsal and meet at the revenue site that we agreed on. I'll tell Lord Megatron and Optimus Prime."

Buzz gave a nod before he scooped up Crystal in his arms and ran out of the door with her as Knockout grabbed her clothes and necklaces before he too disappeared to his bipedal form and explained to Megatron what had happened.

"Will she live?" he asked.

"If I can remove the acid and poison and get some of her type of blood into her system as well as a litre of your energon she will live," Knockout explained as he took out his electro rod. "Buzz and his team are getting her out of here as we speak and fight."

"Optimus lets destroy this place," Megatron called to his brother as he cut through a platform suspended into the air.

"To stop the threat I agree," Optimus replied before he ran back with his autobots to the exit.

"Destroy them!" Silas screamed to his men. "I want them in pieces do you hear me!"

"Squishy is annoying," Bonecrusher sneered. "I will kill him instead of him killing his superiors."

"Oh boy his at it again," Jazz said as he flipped over the tanker. "Just don't get me with his insides; new paint job and alt form just been upgraded."

Some of the bots and cons groaned at the saboteur before they all fired at the petrol barrels and gas barrels as they ran out of the exit. Behind them was the two fraction leaders as Bonecrusher grabbed the human leader and crushed him like a fly. he explosions went off the moment they got far enough to not course virtual damage. The two leaders were rushed off their feet for a second before they skidded to a halt in front of the two fractions.

"Brother lets find Crystal and hope she is awake," Optimus offered as he transformed.

Megatron nodded as he followed, the two teams coming along. One threat was gone but another had risen; what if Crystal didn't wake up, what would happen to the unstable decepticon leader?

**End of Chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Plz R&R**


	7. Conditions bring this

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating for a while. Please enjoy this chapter and review.**

Conditions bring this

The four medics, two from each team, looked at each other as they observed the identical data pads in their servos. Their optics read the report that they had before they turned their graze to the sedated techno-organic femme. Her heart was beating steadily, matching the inhaling and exhaling of her chest. The bandages and stiches where visible against her paler skin, while an IV drip pumped a blood and energon bag which was passing through her systems.

"No change," Hook said as he scanned her. "It's been two days now and no change in her condition."

"At least her heart and breathing rate is normal," Ratchet pointed out to the Decepticon Chief Medical Officer. "If there is change in that we must worry if it decreases or increases above her normal rate."

"Megatron will want to know her vitals," Knockout stated as he walked away from the others. "Com me if changes occur."

The red Decepticon made his way down the corridors of the Nemesis, passing Vehicons as well as other ranking cons. Some of them stopped talking to look at the medic as he walked. Some pointed as they whispered to the comrades. Knockout gritted his dentas together in annoyance as he knew they were talking about Crystal and his servos that were still a bit stained from her blood which he couldn't remove, due to his wax not being able to remove it.

The deck was quiet as he entered the main area of the ship. Vehicons were starting on their night shift as the day shift went to get energon and go in recharge as well as guard the energon mines below them. Soundwave was typing away on a monitor, while Starscream stood close by to the head communications and spy officer, pointing out some useless information from what reached the vain con's audio receptors. Looking around him, he noticed the only real difference on the deck, which was the autobot commander who was talking to the warlord. Knockout approached them, and stood to the side as he waited to be acknowledged by his lord.

Megatron listened to his spark as it matched his daughter's, who were many doors and two floors below him. The rate was slow than what his spark was used to, meaning he had to keep moving to maintain his energon flow, which left the warlord more grumpy and ill-tempered which lead to more beatings for Starscream as he judged his leader's acts in leadership. His audio receptors caught the sound of the main door opening and the energy signature of one of his medics and scientists as the vain mech entered the monitor room. Megatron's optics met his brothers aqua ones before he turned to look at the red mech.

"Knockout what is there to report?" Megatron spoke as he turned to face his medic.

"My liege there is still no change with Crystal's condition," Knockout replied. "She is stable and her blood pressure as well as breathing rate is normal but her heart and spark can't take much of the strain to repair her body. The acid burned away some of her skin and the metal plating's below has come visible. Due to this we would like to install a chip into her left arm so that it will cover the plating's as well as produces a hologram that will cover up her scars and the birthmark... if you agree of course."

Megatron turned away from his medic and let some air leave from his vents. Optimus watched as his blue optics scattered between the turned back of the warlord and his medic and scientist.

"Does she still look human enough that no one will notice?" Megatron finally asked as the silence dragged out.

"No my lord, the only way that she was can look human is with the chip that will show a hologram of her skin, which will look and feel real and Crystal can change it if she wishes," Knockout explained.

"Tell me of her spark and heart," Megatron said as he still faced the huge monitor that showed surveillance of the planet as well as the cameras around the Nemesis. "How is that going?"

"I believe that you already know that answer," Knockout pointed out. "Her beats are not at their normal rate but her breathing rate is normal which means that while her body is healing her lungs is trying to get her oxygenated blood around her body quicker to provide each of her body parts with what they need. Her energon is focusing on her wires and sensors so that they can activate their nanives and help to heel her. Hang on a second."

A pinging was being heard in the con's processor as he pressed his commlink to answer.

#Knockout here. Go ahead. #

#Knockout get Megatron to the Med bay now# came the rushed voice of Hook. #and hurry. #

"My liege you are needed in the Med bay immediately," he told Megatron, before he rushed out of the command center.

Megatron and Optimus looked at each other in confusion before they ran after the red mech.

The beeping of Crystal's steady but below average beats was heard around the med bay. This happened while Ratchet, First Aid and Hook looked at more of her signals that would help to understand why she wasn't waking up right now.

"So you two joined up when the Ark crashed?" Ratchet questioned to break the silence they had entered.

"Yeah it was either that or be captured by a fleet of Quintersenses," First Aid replied to his mentor. "The trine and Prowl wasin charge with Jazz and Bonecrusher acting as SIC. It might not look effective but it worked. So what is life on Earth like?"

"The natives at times are annoying but they do bring some good to the time," Ratchet replied. "Jack is a mini Orion Pax, Miko is just plain annoying no question to it, and Rafael has been supportive with techonicaly suppot in base as well out. If you asked me which one I liked more it would be inbetween Jack and Raf."

"So what am I chop liver?" the voice of Miko Nakadi asked as she and the others walked in. "How's Crys?"

"Still the same as yesterday," Ratchet gruffly said, waving her off. "What you all want anyway?"

"The kids wanted to see Crystal," Bulkhead replied. "They are her friends after all."

"Ten minutes than out," Ratcehet replied.

Miko rolled her eyes, before her, Jack and Raf were placed around Crystal. Their eyes dropped with sadness at their injured friend before the monitor started to beep downwards.

"Out now," Ratchet ordered, as he and the other two rushed to her side. "Hook get Knockout as well as Megatron and Optimus. Kids get out of the Med Bay."

"Gee it isn't his med bay and yet he passses the orders," Miko whispered as Bulkhead scooped her up and took them outside.

Both Optimus and Megatron rushed into the room and watched the four medics work to keep their niece and daughter alive. Megatron glared at Hook as he came up to him. with a needle.

"Hook what is going on?" Megatron demanded.

"My liege she is losing pressure to the heart and spark she processes and the only way to keep her alive is a spark bond or mating with her future sparkmate," Hook replied. "And from my sources it is possibly Buzz. It is your descuission."

Megatron looked at the failing monitor before shutting his optics in angest. If he did a spark bond it might cancle out the faint one with Melanie and if he let her bond with Buzz she might see it as rape and never speak to him again. His processor tried to find another solution before he admitted defeat.

"How many pieces of my spark do you need?" Megatron questioned as he lied down on a berth.

"Two and another from someone else that she is related to," Hook replied, getting some sedate.

"She is my niece so I will do it," Optimus stepped in resting down on another berth. "You have my will to take the fragment."

Ratchet and First Aid frowned at their leadder's response before Crystal's heart decreased again.

"Hook hurry," Ratchet said. "First Aid you do Optimus and me and Knockout will monitor Crystal."

The medics nodded as the two fraction leader's went into statsis.

_**Crystal's MInd**_

_She was falling. She could tell as she fall through an abyass that had a shinning light below her. She gave a huff as she hit theg groun on her front. Looking around her as she got back to her feet, she was amazed at the figure in front of her. The woman's black hair flowed across her face to her middle wasit. The emeralde green eyes observed her, taking in Crystal's features. The black cat suit the woman wore was outlined with purple and red with a sliver top that showed from the unziped jacket. There was a necklace around her neck with a blue crystal and charm._

_"My Crytsal, you have grown," the woman said with a soft smile. _

_"I don't mean to rude lady but who are you?" Crystal questioned, trying to figure out who this woman was._

_"My name Crystal is Melanie," the woman replied with the same smile._

_Crystal's eyes widened in surprise before she moved forward and wrapped her arms around the woman's neck, burying her head into the woman's chest. Melanie gave a smile as her own arms wrapped around her daughter lovingly and hugge dher tightly. _

_"But dad said you were too busy to stay home," Crystal said, her voice mumbled from her hidden face. _

_"I have a line of work that makes me stay away for your saftey not because I want to," Melanie replied._

_A chill went across the landscape and Melanie pushed Crystal away from her to rest two hands on her shoulders._

_"My child who I am will be reveled when the time is right," Melanie said as Crystal's vision started to blurr. "Stay stronge for your father and tell that sparkmate of yours it time; he will understand. You are my light and future, don't ever forget that and be true to yourself."_

_Crystal tried to strain her eyes open as Melanie gave a weak laugh._

_"I love you my pride and joy and do never forget that," Melanie said, before Crystal slipped into nothingness._

Ratchet bit into his metal lip as he looked at the too weak spark beat coming from the girl before his optics widen in surprise. The lines of her beat had increased and were reaching the normal quickly than any he had ever seen. As if Knockout felt his concern he typed some data into a pad and gave a small smirk.

"Her normal readings are coming through," Knockout said as there was a groan heard from the two leaders. "Lets tell them the good news."

"What good news?" Megatron questioned, placing a servo to his pounding head.

Optimus copied his actions as First Aid scanned his leader. Optimus nodded at the young medic before they turned their attentions to the three medics.

"Crystal's heart and breathing rate has increased and she will gain concinous soon," Hook said as he scanned her. "I'll say in half a minute."

Megatron and the rest of the bots watched as the ones outside walked in, to see what was happening. Miko, Jack and Raf watched from their guardians shoulders as an unknown being watched with a monitor emitting to their base. Buzz, Blinker, Hodge, Hover and Blaze watched as they prayed to Primus she would be fine.

Crystal felt some sort of light pressing against her eyes making her scrunch them up as she turned her head. She could feel a soft mattress holding her weight with a beeping sound heard close by. Her hands clunched into fists, making her hiss as she felt her skin being tugged towards something. Her scanners that her techno side had gave spark signutures as well as heart beats of beings around her. Crystal frowned before she opened her eyes to see what was going on. Her eyes squinted to adjust to the light.

"25 percent," a cool male voice said from mechanic vocals.

The voice... she knew it was familiar but she didn't know how. In her mind was not one but three preseneces that starled her. As if one felt it, a wave of comfort washed over her and a female voice echoed across her mind.

_Dont be afraid child. I am a friend of your fathers. I am here to protect you._

The calming voice steadied Crystal, before she opened her eyes and looked at the mechanic beings around her.

"Crystal how do you feel?" one asked, looking at her with blood red eyes.

"I'm sorry but what and who are you?" she questioned "And where am I?"

A chill stabbed each ones sparks and hearts as they looked at the fifteen year old before she screamed at the sight of them.

**Finished. **


	8. Memories come in pieces

**Hey guys heres the next chapter. Lets see if Crystal can remember anything. **

Memories come in pieces

The three humans watched their friend as they sat in the park in Jasper, Nevada. They had been trying to help her regain her memory but nothing they said she could remember very well. She knew that she was their friend, due to pictures Miko had shown her and that her family weren't human but she couldn't remember who they were and what had happened to her.

"Crystal does this bot look famillar?" Miko asked, holding a picture of Buzz up.

"Miko he looks like some sci-fic character for a new movie," Crystal replied, narrowing her eyes in furstation. "This sucks i will never remember and the guys won't want anything to do with me."

"That isn't true," Jack said as he comforted the girl. "The cons and bots seemed to have an attachment to you Crys. I don't think anything will change that."

Crystal gave a nod, before Jack stiffened beside her. Looking at the direction he was looking at, Crystal saw a red haired teenager making his way towards them with a slight smirk across his face. His eyes were flicking from each of them before they rested on Crystal.

"That's Vince and he is trying to get you on a date but you refuse everytime," Miko whispered. "Just ignore him and say no to any date hints he says to you."

Crystal gave a nod as she turned to talk to Raf about his new RC car. Both Jack and Miko stuck up a converstation together as they tried to ignore the approaching bully that was heading towards them. The sun formed sweat on the back of their necks, making the girls pull their hair away from their necks to stop it from sticking to their necks.

"Crystal babes what are you doing with these losers?" Vince questioned as he blocked the sun from hitting the techno organic.

"To stay away from pricks like you," she said back, before inspecting the wheels on the RC car. "Nice car Raf."

That didn't stop Vince from trying again. He shoved Raf off the bench he was sitting on and pulled Crystal closer to him.

"You are a little freak of nature and the only person that is going to date you is some weirdo or a guy that wants a pretty little thing on his shoulder," Vince stated. "Now which one would it be."

"I'd pick neither," a cold voice said.

Looking up, they meet the cold eyes of Buzz, Blinker, Hodge and some of the others as they stared Vince down in anger. Buzz moved forward and wrenched Crystal out of Vince's grip as Miko and Jack went behind the holograms. Vince narrowed his eyes as Crystal rested her head on Buzz's chest whose arms wrapped around her waist and hold her there.

"Get the hell away from her," Buzz growled in anger. "You have no right to touch what isn't yours."

"Oh and she is yours?" Vince questioned. "No offense but what do you have that I don't?"

"He's got us and her and more things to give than you," Blinker said. "Now scam before you learn what happenes to people we can't stand or like."

Vince glared at them all in turn before he turned and retreated back to his car. Hodge and Blinker gave a laugh as Vince yelled at the sight of his car. Vince turned to glare at the group before they turned away and walked away, some leaning on each other with laughter.

"I remember you lot being pranksters," Crystal suddenly said as she looked at the group of cons. "Always pranking a random con or sometimes bot on the battle field... I'm remembering."

"That's great," Miko said with a smile. "You can help me prank some more guys than with these lot."

"Note to all respectable bots and cons stay away from the pranking clan," Jack and Raf said together as some of the bots and cons looked at each other in worry.

"Thanks for the tip," Knockout said. "Lord Megatron there is an appoarching organic."

"Properly my mom or one of our friends,"Jack said as he sat on Cee's seat. "Nice day in Jasper for a drive Arcee."

"Not happening Jack," Arcee's hologram said as she looked at the sixteen year old with her icy blue eyes.

Both Miko and Crystal gave a smirk, before pain erupted in Crystal's head. Knockout moved to support the teen as she clenched her eyes shut from the pain.

"Crystal tell me where it hurts," Knockout ordered as he rested her on his hood.

"Pain in my head," she gasped out. "I can see someone."

The present cons and bots as well as the humans frowned as one of the gathering stepped away and watched from the shelter of the trees as they were joined by someone else.

"Describe to me the person as Hook gets some antiseptci," Knock said.

"Their face is hidden but they have some kind of pattern and cat ears," she said. "She is holding a symbol I haven't seen before."

Optimus and Megatron looked at each other in confusion as the person Crystal was describing sounded like someone they used to know before they came to Earth. Hook inserted a needle into the side of Crystal's upper left arm. Her eyes drooped as the drug took over her systems before she slumbed as Knockout carried her to the medical bed Ratchet had in his alf form.

"I think we should head back to the ship," Megatron ordered the cons. "Optimus my daughter will be back at autobot HQ by tomorrow or the day after at the latest."

"Very well Megatron," Optimus said as the three humans that had been with him went to their guardians. "What do we do about the small mix team."

"They split into their normal fractions until futher notice," Megatron ordered.

The two fractions drove away. One in the direction of an alien space ship and the other in he direction of a mesa that hold an old missile silo that hide their existance to most of the planet unless you had connections to the bots. Ratchet had gone with the cons to deliever Crystal to the med bay of the Nemesis before he was ground bridged back to the Autobot base and went to the monitors.

Hours ran into each other endlessly as the crew of the Nemesis waited for a response from their leader's daughter or for any more energon depsoists to grab before the autobots. The mini bots, Rumble and Frenzy sat with the trine Thundercrack and Skywarp as well as the five cons that protected Crystal for any news on her condition. Hook and Knockout read the data they were being supplied with from their scans and the machinary connected to the techno organic as they waited.

_**Battle after battle was all that was known. Death after death after bloodshed and more bloodshed littered the ground as a figure sprinted for safety. The sun had turned black as no light emitted as the dried crusted red of blood darkened into a dark black colour. No sound could be heard and nothing could be done as they slammed into an unseen wall. The skin of their palms split and purple liquid flow from the cut like a river and didn't stop. The figure tried to wipe them on their leather jacket but the more they rubbed to remove it the more the liquid flowed before the person fell to the knees and tried to stop the dizzyness that was consuming them. In the darkness a voice spoke to the person.**_

_"Do you see it yet?" a voice whispered. "This is what is to come. The fractions have to be united or face destruction of the planet and any planet they ever encounter. You Crystal Maria Tron must remember who you are to complete what you have been given."_

_Crystal frowned. Was that her name? Maria didn't sound right but Tron did as if she had heard it before and couldn't remember where or why it sounded familliar._

_"The name is yours given by your father as his name contains those last four letters," the voice spoke louder this time. "You Crystal Maria Tron have a gift for forgetting what you have been shown due to the agency that knows more than they should. Remember that they took your mother... oh and we will talk soon."_

_**The ground shock as termors made the outlines of damaged buildings crumble and flatten the figure before they could respond.**_

Sweat clunched to her forehead and neck as she sat up straight in the med bed she was in. The white thin sheets twisted around her body before she pushed them away from her and look at the blue pyjammas she was in. The IV drip was attached to her hand, before she removed it and looked for some clothes to wear. Seeing a folded green tank and a pair of blue demin shorts she pulled them on and her socks before getting on the black vans that was underneath the chair. There was a set of necklaces- bands made from leather, plastic, string and metals- which she pulled over her head and they rested around her throat and two or three down above her chest. Her black hair she pulled into a side pony tail with lose strand pinned back before she walked to the door in the med-bay she was in. In the hallway she heard voices coming from mechanical voice boxes and a smile went over her face as she knew their voices clearly.

Frenzy poked Rumble in boredom, making his twin hit him across the head in his own annoyance. Thundercracker offlined his optics in annoyance as he commed Soundwave to sort them out before they were offlined by their annoyance. Skywarp looked at his trine mate in concern, before Blinker and Blocker got his attention as Hodge and Gimpler watched Buzz as he paced across the corrider.

"Stop it you slaggers," Thundercracker growled in his annoyance.

Rumble and Frenzy looked at the bigger con, as his dentas gritted together in his annoyance. The cons in the hallway, flickered the graze from them three, not noticing the small heat signture that was heading towards them.

"Whatcha going to do Cracker?" Frenzy questioned. "Gonna crush us. Crys won't be happy."

The cons that were watching, shared a look with each other. Using Crystal was low to stop one of her friends hurting another of her friends. Crystal herslef gave a smirk as she watched the interaction of three of her friends as she stayed in the shadows to watch them. A drone walked past and paused behind Crystal as she turned to place a finger on her lips to tell the drone not to say anything.

"Well this is fun to watch," she suddenly said.

The clang as the twins were dropped, the guys shifting to look at her as she gave a smile and a small laugh before seven holograms and two minicons squezzed the life out of her in shock and happiness for her to remeber them.

"Missed me?" she questioned as she felt her head resting on Buzz's shoulder.

"More than you'll know," he whispered in her ear and sent love down their bond together.

The others didn't hear as they released her as Lord Megatron approached them with the two medics. Knockout and Hook scanned the girl for any more problems and pains in her head. They shared a look as they nodded.

"Hey dad," she called to Megatron.

Megatron's hologram appeared in front of her with a smile that was rare to see. The buzz cut black hair with silver tips and goatee made many humans feel scared when they saw him. His ruby red eyes had a glint of evilness in them that made humans avoid him. His white polo shirt clenched over his muscles of his arms and chest that had a silver leather jacker over. His blck jeans were tucked in laced up biker work boots. There was a piercing in his left ear and the purplish glow of dark energon in the viens that were visable.

Crystal gave a smile a she hugged him. Megatron's arms imprisoned her as he hugged the one thing he hold dearly to him.

"Never do that to me again," he said. "You need training and I believe that I have some of the right cons as well as some of the bots for the job after I speak to Prime."

The cons gave a smirk before they went back to their normal shifts. The drones and cons that knew Crystal went back to normal. However a storm was brewing and one of their own would stab them in the back.

**Energon Goodies for the first three to guess who will stab them in the the way should Silas stay dead or is he still alive because I need MECH back in this stroy. Please Review**


	9. A new truce calls for a new base

**Hey guys. I thought you deserved a filler chapter as I work on something else. Enjoy**

**A new base for a new peace**

Sunshine flickered across the group of the four teenagers. The Sun's glare hitted off the hot sand of the Nevaden desert and into their eyes. Crystal lowered her sunglasses to block out the rays as Miko looked back behind them as the cons and bots walked. The group of neutrals walked in the middle talking and gestering to stuff with each other. The bots and cons looked at them in confusion at their strange friendships. In front of the strange group was the two fraction leaders. Optimus was conversing with Megatron about the new base that had been built a couple of days ago and was ready for them to view and pick out rooms. It had been agreed that they would share the same base due to their truce but each will have a secret one in case the treaty doesn't work.

"Are we there out?" Crystal moaned as her and the other three stopped for a second.

"Its just past this ridge," her father replied as he scooped her up with Miko grabbing her arm. "Honestly human."

"What?" Miko questioned. "The sand is burning my shoes."

Megatron growled before he turned away and placed them both on his shoulder. Optimus gave a smirk as he picked up the boys. Jack looked at the autobot leader for an explantion on why Megatron didn't drop Miko or given her to Optimus.

"Megatron is reminded by someone him and I once knew by how Miko acts," Optimus replied. "That is the only reason why he would allow her to sit on his shoulder."

"Or because Crystal would yell at me," Megatron pointed out. "Keep up you lot."

The teams rolled their optics before they were covered in the shadow of the yardang that towered over them. The size of the yardang was higher that normal and the base had a small trough that had filled up with vegatation and small signs of water. Crystal leaned forward on her father's shoulder as Miko did the same.

"So where's the base?" Miko questioned.

A light sparked into life and scanned the Asian making her amber eyes widen in shock as she stood still. A monotone voice called out "Identifaction: Miko Nakadi, charge to Autobot Wrecker Bulkhead and ally to the autobots course." Miko's eyes widned in suprise before she looked at the others.

"Now that is cool," she said smiling. "I want one."

"No Miko," Optimus said. "Only for special reasons do we have one."

Miko pouted as Crystal gave a smile before the Yardang split in two at the base, to revel a tunnel going underground. Megatron and Optimus moved forward, with their teams following. The deserts humid and dry air disappeared as cool and refreshing air went other the strange group. Lights flickered on by sensors as well as the sparks and hearts that were beating.

"Motion sensored," Ratchet said. "Comes in handy if unwanted visitors show up."

"I thought Mech went out of action after Silas died?" June questioned as she rested on Ratchet's shoulder.

"For precautions as well as any unknown enemies," Optimus replied to the human femme. "Main doors just ahead."

Panels of one sided glass reflected the groups amazement as they walked. The moving floor machine they were on made no sound and lead off into different directions until they stopped at different doors. Lights rested above their heads as small vents were seen in the celling which was letting in the cold air as well as removing any intoxiactions coming from the Cybertrions. The main door came into view. Two symbols of the fractions stood side by side and a fine tube of energone flow through them connecting them together. Hound moved forward and pressed in a code that would open the doors for the first time as he did he explained the use of the energon.

"The door seems to work fully with a 1mm of energon running across the surfac which isn't harmful to our humans as we have made sure that it knows their DNA cods," Hound said before the doors opened with a small audio hiss.

The smell of fresh paint and technology (**AN does tech smell?) **whafted out of the room before the lights flicked on to lumit the view of the main command centre. A huge projecter computer screen took up one side of the room with smaller screens placed around it and keyboards around them. In the far right corner was another door that lead to another room of the centre. There was small human chairs with a laptop set up for Raf to use. Soundwave moved forward and ejected his cassestes as Blaster did the same. Ravage, Runble, Frenzy, Laserbeck and Ratbat scatted around to look as Reject and Rewind went to the screens and typed in some codes. Steeljaw and Ramhorn followed the two cassettes of their team as the four human children were placed on the ground. Ravage leaned against Crystal as she rubbed his ears a bit, before a bing was heard and the two fraction symbols appeared again before maps across the globe were produced.

"I think we all know whose area this is," Hot Rod said as he looked at the group of cassettes. "As well as the young human helping."

Crystal rolled her eyes, as Ramhorn gave a grunt to the autobot.

"His name is Raf, Hot Rod," First Aid corrected. "And is more useful than you."

Hot Rod crossed his arms, as he watched the others. Optimus and Megatron watched as their chief communication officers typed in the codes that would activate the sercuity of the base, as well as closed off areas that still needed some developing after some unwanted explosions (Wheeljack).

"So what happens if this doesn't work?" Jack questioned as he looked away the command centre.

"We will return to our war for this planet's supply of energon and resources,"Megatron answered bluntly.

"Dad be nice," Crystal said as she placed in a code.

Megatron tilted his head a bit before the human liasion of the Autobots and now the Decepticons walk in. Special Agent Fowler looked at the assembled bots and cons that were passing glares at each other apart from the strange group before his eyes rested on the two fraction leaders.

"Prime, Megatron there seems to be some activity of MECH in the middle East," he annoced gaining their attention. "I guess even without their top man they are still working against the law and truce we have with you. The United Nations as well as the other countries would like you to look into the matter straight away while the unfinished areas are completed by some of the teams staying here to finish them."

"Special Agent Fowler are you positive that MECH is still opertional?" Optimus questioned as some of the bots and cons left with the children to look at the other parts of the base.

"If I wasn't Prime I wouldn't be here," he replied back. "Just get the job done before they discover the hideout here."

Crystal tugged on Miko's arm as they walked into an apartment. The living area was open spaced with a step leading down to a group of couches that were a biage colour. The plasma TV took up one side of the wall with surrond speakers at the sides. There was a stereo that had stacks of CDs in the wooden cupboard it was placed on top of with a couple of black statues around it. The windows showed any view the user wanted so it could match their favouite view. Around the TV was more couches and two red lazy boys with a coffee table and cabinets in the centre and arojnd by the walls.

The kitchen had no door as the island was set near the living room. The colours matched the living room with white, black and red. The cooker had the normal four stoves with a fifth to heat up energon for any of the bots or cons. There was a silver blender that was shiny and brand new. The two door fridge had different cultural food that was healthy and contained no pizzas, chips and anything else unhealthy showing that a certain CMO had ordered the food for the four humans. The counters had a kettle, a stand with six red and white patterned mugs resting on, a black microwave and a sink and taps in the centre as well as a spice rack and other kitchen items.

There was a twisty staircase leading to the upstairs areas of the apartment. The carpet was a rich ruby red colour that covered the stairs as well as the living area before turning into laminate black tiles with small white squares. The upstairs hallway had four different bedrooms and two bathroom doors. Crystal opened the first white door as Buzz's hologram appeared next to her. Miko opened the one opposite Crystal's which was a red and black patterned door as Bulkhead appeared as well as Bumblebee and Arcee. Raf picked the door that was down from Crystal's which was red while Jack picked the black.

"Let's look at our choosen bedrooms than," Crystal said before her and Buzz entered the room.

There was two doors leading to the bathroom suite as well as the walk-in-closet that were open. In the centre was a double white frame bed stand with a flower patterned metal head board. The black quilt had a purple blacket folded at the bottom crossing the bed verticle that contained silver stitching of the Decepticon logo. There was two matching bed side tables with a silver lamp on both. In one corner was a corner desk that took up half of the one wall; there was pens, papers and a keyboard that was wireless connected the computer screen screwed into the wall. There was a purple post it not in Soundwave's writing saying her password was the usuall one that she used.

"That mech is amazing," Buzz said as he investigated some of her photos scattered across the room. "Hey I remember this one."

Crystal walked over to her boyfriend and looked at the silver wire photo frame he was holding up; it was one of her favouites. It consited of her family altogether, with her mom in the middle holding a small bundle and with her father having an protective stance with his hands on both sides of her waist. Crystal touched the picture before tears brimmed at her eye lids before she turned away and walked into the bathroom suite. Buzz gave a sigh as he followed her and leaned against the bathroom door to watched her. Neither of them spoke for a couple of minutes before Crystal gave a small hisper.

"It hurts," Crystal whispered. "Buzz it hurts not knowing why she left and where she is. What did I do to deserve this?"

"By being a strong, caring and big hearted but no nonsense individuall," he replied. "That is some of quailities your mother had."

As they had been talking, Buzz had wrapped his arms around Crystal and had pulled her to his chest. She sighed and prodded at the white polo he was wearing. Buzz gave a sigh as he placed a kiss on her hair line.

"I hate this feeling," she stated. "Hey do we have a hot tub?"

"Not by my knowledge," Buzz replied in confusion. "Why you ask?"

"Wanted somewhere warm with you in a bikini," she replied. "Besides does the base have a pool?"

"Yes it does," he replied. "I'm guessing that it will be a pool party. I'll tell the others."

"Yeah, love ya," Crystal sing sanged as she skipped away to get a bikini and shout down the hall to the other three to wear swimwear.

**Done. Where has my muse gone? Anyway please review.**


End file.
